1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to molding equipment and more particularly to a novel molding apparatus which is used to disengage an elongated arcuate molded part from a core on which the part is formed.
2) Description of Prior Art
To manufacture tubes and pipes, plastic has long been used. If the tube or pipe is straight, it has been known to construct such with a metallic core located in the mold cavity with this metallic core forming the through elongated opening of the pipe or tube. Once the molded part is formed on the core within the mold, the mold is opened, the core disengaged from the mold cavity and the core merely pulled free of the molded part. This type of molding technique has long proved satisfactory for straight tubes and pipes.
However, if the tube or pipe is other than straight, that is, has a bend, the extraction of the core will cause deforming of the molded part and such deforming was thought to cause the molded part to assume a shape other than the desired shape. Therefore, another technique was used in the past in order to produce molded parts that have an elongated, non-lineal axis.
Normally, the molding technique for such non-lineal parts is to produce the molded part in two separate pieces. These pieces are then merely separated from the core of the mold with this separation occurring transversely as opposed to longitudinally. The two separate parts that are to make up the molded part are then to be glued or otherwise welded together forming the part. Because the molded part in this instance is formed of two separate parts which are secured together, the cost of making this molded part is significantly greater than when the molded part is made as a complete unit and is merely stripped from the core.